Saijo Strife
|name = Saijō Strife |kanji = 西條紛争 |rōmaji = Funsō Saijō |race = Human |birthday = March 13 |age = 21 (Pre-Timeskip) 28 (Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = 195lbs |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Inventor |team = Folk Team |partner = Folk Team Members |previous partner = Original Folk Team Members Alpha |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild Abandon Dojo |status = Active |relatives = Jonathon Strife (First Adoptive Father/Uncle) Mona Strife (Adoptive Mother/Aunt) Alexander Strife (Biological Father) Elyzabeth Strife (Mother) Alpha One (Bother) Unidentified ???(Second Adoptive Father) Alice Hellblazer (Wife) Ness Hellblazer (Daughter) Moses Hellblazer (Brother-in-law) |alias = The Carring Mage (世話を魔道 Sewa o Madō) |magic = Teleportation Magic Empathy Fire Magic Earth Magic ??? Slayer Magic |marklocation = Right Forearm}} Saijo Strife '(西條紛争 Funsō Saijō) is an S-Class mage candidate of the Fairy Tail guild after the timeskip. Saijo use to invent, creating magical items like his father (who is actually his uncle) before him, he even made Lacrima's for wizard guilds. Saijo was taught powerful forms of fire magic as well. His father (uncle) was then kidnapped later on. He goes on a quest in search for him and wanting to know why they took him. During his adventure in finding him, he was taught a mysterious Slayer Magic. He then started a group known as the original Folk Team, but disbanded. He also got married and has a daughter before going back on his quest. Apperance Saijo is a tall young man with almost muscular build. He has long black hair along with black eyes. He tends to look like the cold silence type. He gets too much attention because of this. He wears a long sleeve black shirt. Along with that he wears light grey pants and is barefooted. After the timeskip, he gets a new look. His black hair grew even longer, and now wears an all white attire with black gloves and boots. Personality He is very caring towards some of the members of the guild, but only shows it when they are in trouble. He is also very stubberned and determined. When fights, he only does it to better his skills, but he really does it to find someone. When he's doing nothing, he just sleeps almost all day. He prefers to work on his own, because his partner got killed in an mission. When he starts to fight, he is usually calm and tatical, but when he gets mad he would start to show a wild, brutal, and destructive side to his fighting. He shows a soft spot towards family. He turns from a cold to lovable father figure towards his son. Even divorced, he still loves his ex-wife. After the Time skip, he starts to show some emotions towards people. He also usually is forced to team up or "allow" someone to join him on his completing quests. History Saijo was born in a simpal regular family. His mother died when he was born, he doesn't know much about her. While he was growing up, his father teaches him different forms of fire magic and invent magical items to. When he just turned 14, he mastered all the forms of fire magic and has invented more than his father. However, when he returned to his home, it was in flames and sees his father being dragged way by some unknown people. 3 years later, trying to get revenge and finding his father. He even learn a mysterious slayer magic during that time. However, he holds off on his search because he fell in love with a women. They get married and was given a daughter when he turned 17. One year after, he is still thinking of going after the peopl that ruined his childhood, so he left and continues his search. 4 years later, Saijo is 21 and is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, reason why his a Fairy Tail Mage is because he thinks he would have a better chances in finding his father and defeating the people that took him away. He also was the creater and leader the original Folk Team. He doesn't do much but picks a quest, finishes a quest, sleeps, and starts another quest. He keeps doing the same thing every day. He cares for everyone in the guild, but doesn't want them involed because a friend from his team went with him on a quest and died during a quest, which then disbanded the Original Folk Team. After the 7 year time skip. He's 28 years old, and he didn't change much, except for his physical apperance. He gets his quests done a lot quiker. He even started a new Folk Team, but with different members. His old friends taught the new team what would happen Also, he decide that he show focus more on his family. He finally decided to go and reunite with his ex-wife and daughter in the last 11 years. After first his wife was furious at him, but they were happy to see each other. they all moved closest to the guild so he could be together. He is also become a candidate to becoming an S-Class Mage. Synopsis Relationships Alexander Strife He's Saijo's father, who left him with his uncle to find his wife. They never met yet, but thanks to Saijo's uncle Jonathan, he tells him a good characteristic about his father which he respects. Elyzabeth Strife Saijo's Mother, who suddenly disappered. He doesn't no much about her, but his uncle tells him that she was a very beautiful women with a scary side. Alpha One/Damian Strife He is Saijo's father's clone, which was created just in case Alexander died. Both him and Alpha were at first just partners, but then when they started to get along they became more like brothers. Also he doned Alpha a new name calling him Damian. He died during one of their quest when the team found a dark guild envolved with a illegal setup of equipment. Alice Hellblazer She's Saijo's wife, they got married when he was just 17. He is still in love with her and they both have a son. Saijo left her to continue his search to find his uncle. After the 11 years, he decided to make up his mind and get back together with her. First thing they did when they saw each other was arguie. But they hugged each other and talked about moving closer to the guild. Ness Hellblazer He's Saijo's Daughter. She was born 8 months after his parents got married. She was only 1 years old when Saijo left. She didn't know what her father looked like. But her mother told her stories about him and read articles about him before the Folk Team disbanded and during the 11 years of being part of the Fairy Tail Guild. When Saijo finally meet his daughter all grown up, they both stared at each other, then hugged. Magic and Abilities 'Teleportation: He was taught this by one of his mentors during his journies. He could move at extreme speeds and be some where else in a blink of an eye. However, since he rarely only used this magic to either only escape or other excuses, this magic puts too much strain on his body and would wisely use this when he truely needs to. Fire Magic: 'This Magic utilizes the Fire Element, his families trademark magic. User of this magic can release fire from their bodies and manipulates them. Saijo has fully mastered Fire Magic and made it stronger to the point he could possibly can't use it anymore. He made various attacks while he was training for about 6-7 years. *'Bloody Valentine: Saijo engulf himself in fire and charges at his opponent. He also does many hit combos when in close contact. *'Caveman's Club:' He stores heat to his hands, and when he hits someone, he would let out mini explosions with each punch that makes a hit. *'Jet Fire:' Similar to the Bloody Valentine, but is not ingulfed in flames and shoots fire out of his hands and feet to move 10 times faster than usual. **'Divine Techniques' (真神技法 Magami Gihō): ***'Scorching Soul Fist' (灼熱魂拳 Shakunetsu Tamashīken): He lights both his hands on fire and attacks with rapid fire punches. Each punch is burning the spots he hits. ***'Grand Fire Bomb' (壮大火炎爆弾 Sōdai Kaen Bakudan): When executing this attack, Saijo would engulf himself in with immense magical powers. He then focuses the power to his hands a shoots a enormous fire ball that is about 10 times his height in a straight line towards his opponent. ***'Sun God's Flaming Sword' (太陽神燃える剣 Taiyō-shin Moeruken): Saijo would ignite his entire body in his own flames. He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch that blows up the enemy, then proceeds to do another punch but focuses as a giant cannon type of blast attack. ***'True Burning Art: Cataclysmic Overkill' (真の焼成激変過剰 Shin no Shōsei: Gekihen Kajō): This is his most powerful move he created. He would release a latent but overpower flow of magical power. Then he would release a maxed out level of fire magic at his disposal. He will then use all of his techniques he learned before using his final move. When he's ready, he would then he would raise his hand and store everything inside, then smashes the ground releasing a giant surge of power and fire within a 35 mile radius. Earth Magic: During his training and finding his uncle, he was writing notes on using magic, one of them was how to learn earth magic. He fully understood it but didn't mastered it. By the time the old folk team reunion started, he mastered about 91% of this magic. Empathy: He was given the ability to know how people feel by touching them. He learns to master this to know how people if he wants to. He uses this rarely because he doesn't want to know how others feel. ??? Slayer Magic: It's unknown what type of Slayer Magic it is and who taught it to him but all there is to know that it is a very power full magic and that he would rarely use this Magic. Master at Hand to Hand Combat: He taught himself how to fight during he years of search for his uncle. His style of fighting is intuitive array of punches and kicks. He could handle many mages and other fighters, but when he fights with well known, skilled, and/or S-Class mages, it would take him a while to defeat them and how to fight them. He usually fighting combination with his fire magic or ??? Slayer Magic, making his attacks more deadly. Weapons Specialist: He has learned a great deal of wielding the weapons that his enemies and opponents would leave on the battlefield for anyone to use. He is very skilled in swordsmanship and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to have master in marksmanship, using long range weapons to throw or shoot at great distances with great pinpointing accuracy. Immences Strength: '''During the years, he trained to get stronger, when enemies attempt to attack him, he would casually punch or throw them, sending them flying and crashing into something with either hands. He is also shown to be able to not only move, but attack with surprising agility and strength before joining Fairy Tail. He can also be able to punch through walls without harming his body too much. '''Enhaced Durability: Saijo has shown a very great of durability during his quest. He would continue fighting after being hit by many attacks from either weapons, blunt objects, and magic. He also is shown to have countless scars around his body. He would keep fighting when he needs to win, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Ehanced Reflexes: He also possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from long ranged and short range, which sometimes surprises his teammates. He out of all the members in the team is the fastest when it comes to reflexes. Keen Intellect: '''He tends to analyze and memorize his surrounds everytime he's on a quest. He would use this to his advantage in fights that he could win, but would take a while to finish. He would only deduce how to defeat his opponent either with or without his use of magic. He would most likely improvise if he can't think of making ideas. '''Immence Magical Powers: Saijo possesses an immense level of Magical power, which, can be release into a potent white or red aura around him. It would sometimes turn into fire aura. It's extremely power to force almost anyone to drop down to their knees. Trivia Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Lost Magic User Category:Folk Team Members Category:Male Category:Weapon user